The inventive concepts disclosed herein relate generally to the field of avionics systems. More particularly, embodiments of the inventive concepts disclosed herein relate to user driven avionics graphics for displaying on avionics systems.
As aircraft avionics systems become increasingly complex, integrating avionics systems with aircraft display systems and communication standards, such as the ARINC-661 specification, may require complex end user applications in order to leverage the improved features of such systems. It can be difficult to develop such applications that effectively integrate with avionics systems, particularly for users having varied levels of expertise.